In Noctem
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: A Musical. It is the last year at Hogwarts for the Marauders and Severus. A year full of Love and Hate, Friendship and Betrayals, Light and Darkness. With songs by The Beatles, Arcade Fire, Coldplay, Adele, System of a Down, Elton John, Katy Perry, Stanfour, Amy Winehouse, Depeche Mode, and many more. My 100th story! :)
1. Prologue, A Stage

_First of all, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker, so there might be a few mistakes, but if you were so kind as to write me a message to tell me of them, I would immediately correct them._

 _This, ladies and gentlemen, is my 100th published story on this website! Therefore, I wanted to do something special: A Musical. This story is AU, there will be different pairings and endings than in the original but I hope you like it and still have fun with all the songs (if you don't know some of them I recommend you to listen to them for the atmosphere of the scene/song)._

 _Disclaimer: All characters (except for Astraea and Lisa) belong to Joanne K. Rowling and I don't earn my money with these stories._

 **In Noctem**

Prologue – A Stage

 _Everything is black. There are nine people on the stage: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Severus, Lily, Mary, Astraea, Lisa. They don't see each other, they just exist._

SONG: _Magic_ by Coldplay

 **Lily:** Call it magic

 **Mary:** Call it true

 **Astraea:** I call it magic

 **Lisa:** When I'm with you

 **Mary:** And I just got broken

Broken into two

 **Astraea:** Still I call it magic

When I'm next to you

.

 **Lily:** And I don't and I don't and I don't and I don't

No, I don't it's true

 **Lisa:** I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't

Want anybody else but you

 **Astraea:** I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't

No, I don't it's true

 **Mary:** I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't

Want anybody else but you

.

 **James:** Call it magic

 **Remus:** Cut me into two

 **Peter:** And with all your magic

 **Severus:** I disappear from view

 **Sirius:** And I can't get over

Can't get over you

 **James:** Still I call it magic

Such a precious jewel

.

 **Peter:** And I don't and I don't and I don't and I don't

No, I don't it's true

 **Remus:** I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't

Want anybody else but you

 **Severus:** I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't

No, I don't it's true

 **Sirius:** I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't

Want anybody else but you

.

 **Astraea:** Want to fall, fall so far

 **Severus:** I want to fall, fall so hard

 **Sirius:** And I call it magic

 **Remus:** And I call it true

 **Mary:** I call it magic

.

 **Lily:** And if you were to ask me

After all that we've been through

 **James:** "Still believe in magic?"

 **Peter/Lisa:** Well yes I do

 **Remus/Mary:** Well yes I do

 **James/Lily:** Well yes I do

 **Severus/Astraea:** Well yes I do

 **All:** Of course I do


	2. 1) Platform 9 3,4

Scene 1 – Platform 9 ¾

 _It is September 1_ _st_ _, half past ten. There are a lot of Hogwarts students with their families on the platform. Parents lecturing and hugging their children, siblings complaining and begging to go as well although they are too young yet._

 _In the middle of the platform, we see Mr and Mrs Potter with James and Sirius._

 **Mrs Potter:** I hope you have everything, James. I don't want to send you another parcel after only a week.

 **James:** Yes, Mum.

 **Mrs Potter:** Did you check?

 **James** _(a bit annoyed):_ Yes, Mum.

 **Mrs Potter:** Are you sure?

 _James only sighs._

 **Mr Potter:** I'm sure everything will be alright, my dear. _(to James)_ And I'm also sure you will not get into trouble this year again. I don't want to see any owls by Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall, is that understood?

 **James:** Yes, Dad. I promise, I'll try, okay?

 **Mr Potter** _(slightly angry):_ You sure will! _(to Sirius)_ And you will help him keep that promise, right?

 **Sirius:** Yeah, sure. I'm always trying to stop him but it's so difficult with him.

 _James gives him an angry look._

 **Mrs Potter:** Don't you already want to go inside?

 **James:** No, we have to wait for Remus, Lily and Peter.

 **Mrs Potter:** Oh, okay.

 _There is a moment of silence, then Mrs Potter asks her husband something._

 **James** _(only to Sirius):_ Your family's not showing up?

 **Sirius** _(gloomily):_ Doesn't look like it, does it?

 **James:** Sorry, man.

 **Sirius** _(more cheerfully):_ But hey, thanks for letting me stay with you again this summer.

 **James:** Sure, no problem.

 **Sirius:** I hope that was okay with your parents.

 **James:** Yeah, absolutely. They like you.

 _Sirius grins broadly._

 **Sirius** _(whispering):_ Do you have the Cloak and the Map?

 **James** _(also whispering):_ The first things I've packed.

 **Sirius:** Awesome.

 _James looks around, he spots three people also looking around._

 **James** _(loudly):_ Hey, guys! Here we are!

 _Lily, Remus and Peter come towards them with happy faces; behind them Mr and Mrs Evans, Mrs Lupin and Mr Pettigrew who start a conversation with Mr and Mrs Potter._

 **James** _(to Lily):_ Hello, my love.

 _He kisses her fiercely._

 **Lily** _(laughing):_ Hello back. As if we haven't seen each other for years…

 **James:** Feels like it.

 **Lily:** That was three days ago!

 **Remus** _(humorously):_ I can't believe Lily has replaced us.

 **Peter** _(in the same way):_ He used to greet us before anyone else.

 **Sirius:** After me, of course.

 **Remus** _(sighing tragically):_ Such a drama.

 _James laughs and hugs his other two best friends firmly._

 **James:** It's good to have you all back.

 **Peter:** Can you believe this is our final year at Hogwarts?

 **Sirius:** Great, isn't it.

 **Remus:** I'll miss it.

 **Lily:** Come on, guys, we still have a whole year together.

 **James:** And after our graduation, we'll still see each other.

 _Everyone smiles happily._

 **Mrs Potter:** Do you want to go into the train _now_ , James?

 _James rolls his eyes but laughs._

 **James:** Yes, Mum.

 _They all say goodbye to their parents._

 **Mr Pettigrew:** Be a good boy, will you.

 **Peter:** Of course, Dad.

 **Mrs Lupin:** I hope you'll be fine on the full moon, my little pie.

 **Remus:** Sure, Mum, I've got my friends with me.

 **Mr Evans:** Have a good term, Lilyflower.

 **Lily:** Thank you, Dad. And please make sure that Petunia is happy while I'm gone.

 **Mrs Evans** _(seriously):_ Lily, she does _not_ hate you.

 **Lily** _(sadly):_ I'm not so sure about that.

 **Mrs Potter:** I can't believe this is the last time I'm taking you to the Hogwarts Express.

 **James** _(joking):_ If you want to I can be so bad at my NEWTs that I have to do the school year again.

 **Mr Potter:** Don't you dare!

 **Mrs Potter:** And you have fun, too, Sirius.

 **Sirius:** I will, thanks, Mrs P. And also thanks for letting me stay with you.

 **Mrs Potter** _(smiling):_ Of course, dearie.

 _They all enter the Hogwarts Express while their parents wave them goodbye. The locomotive already steams. When the crowd moves aside a few metres a lonely boy becomes visible. He stands on the platform, no parents to bid him farewell, no friends to meet him._

 **Severus** _(mumbling to himself):_ It would be so easy not to go to Hogwarts. No one would notice.

 _In the last possible minute, he gets into the train and it starts, and finally, vanishes out of sight._


	3. 2) Hogwarts Express, Marauders' ,,,

Scene 2 – Hogwarts Express, Marauders' Compartment

 _James, Lily and Peter sit on one side of the compartment, Sirius and Remus on the other. Lily is snuggled up to James, Peter looks at the door, Sirius out of the window and Remus has a book in his hand although he is not reading it, yet._

 **Peter:** I can't wait for the Trolley Witch to come – I'm starving.

 **Lily:** So how was your summer, Sirius?

 **Sirius** _(grinning):_ It was amazing. I dated like five girls or so, all in James' neighbourhood.

 **James** _(mumbling):_ They used to be in my class or kindergarten group…

 **Lily:** But nothing serious?

 **Sirius:** Nah. It's difficult when you're not allowed to tell them about magic.

 _Lily rolls her eyes._

 **Lily:** You definitely have the wrong name…

 **James** _(mocking):_ But Sandra was great, wasn't she?

 _Sirius shudders._

 **Lily:** What happened?

 **Sirius:** She was… really creepy. She wanted to make out on a graveyard and I found sketches of corpses in her backpack…

 _Everyone laughs, Remus merely smiles._

 **James:** And how was your summer, Moony. You didn't say much in your letters.

 **Lily:** Okay, before I hear more of such weird stories I better go find Mary.

 _She gives James a kiss and stands up._

 **Remus** _(sadly):_ You should.

 **Lily** _(concerned):_ Why, what happened?

 **Remus:** You better let her tell you that…

 _Lily leaves the compartment confused._

 **Sirius:** Moony, what's wrong.

 _Remus sighs._

 **Remus:** I broke up with Mary.

 **James:** When?!

 **Remus:** First week of the holidays.

 **Peter:** But why? You've been together for almost two years!

 **Remus:** She shouldn't be constantly in danger.

 **James:** Danger? What danger?

 _Remus gives him an incredulous look._

 **Remus:** Really? I'm a bloody werewolf!

 **Peter:** So you decided to break up with her?

 **Remus:** It's better that way. I don't want her to get hurt.

 **James:** But you can control yourself. You just have to disappear a night every month. That worked for the past two years.

 **Remus:** Mary had hinted that she would visit me unexpected someday. That's when I realised that accidents can happen way too easily. Like with Snape once, you remember?

 _James looks ashamed, remaining silent._

 **Sirius:** Do you still love her?

 **Remus** _(whispering):_ Very much.

 **Peter:** That sucks.

 **Remus:** Yeah…

 _There is a moment of sad silent._

 **Sirius** _(with new spirit):_ You know what, guys, let's sing a little song to cheer you up, Remus.

 **Remus** _(grinning):_ Your singing is terrible!

 _Sirius just laughs_.

SONG: _With a Little Help From My Friends_ by The Beatles

 **Sirius:** What would you think if I sang out of tune

Would you stand up and walk out on me?

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song

And I'll try not to sing out of key

.

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends

 **James:** Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends

 **Peter:** Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

.

 **Remus:** What do I do when my love is away?

 **Sirius/James/Peter:** Does it worry you to be alone?

 **Remus:** How do I feel by the end of the day?

 **Sirius/James/Peter:** Are you sad because you're on your own?

.

 **Sirius:** No, I get by with a little help from my friends

 **James:** Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends

 **Peter:** Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

.

 **James:** Do you need anybody?

 **Remus:** I need somebody to love

 **Sirius:** Could it be anybody?

 **Remus:** I want somebody to love

.

 **Peter:** Would you believe in a love at first sight?

 **Remus:** Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time

 **Sirius:** What do you see when you turn out the light?

 **Remus:** I can't tell you, but I know it's mine

.

 **Sirius:** Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends

 **James:** Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends

 **Peter:** Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

.

 **Sirius/James/Peter:** Do you need anybody?

 **Remus:** I just need someone to love

 **Sirius/James/Peter:** Could it be anybody?

 **Remus:** I want somebody to love

.

 **All:** Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends

Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends

Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends

With a little help from my friends

 **Remus:** Thank you, guys. You're the best.

 _Everyone smiles at each other happily._

 **Peter:** Hey! The Trolley Witch's coming! Great!

 _The rest laughs._


End file.
